


[底特律][60x51][哨嚮AU][R18]唯一卻非唯一(END)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][60x51][哨嚮AU][R18]唯一卻非唯一(END)

[底特律][60x51][哨嚮AU][R18]唯一卻非唯一(END)

算是某犬與飼主的前傳 https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399702  
用這篇文跟ㄟㄙ大換了聖杯君900，超喜歡!!!!  
https://www.plurk.com/p/mwff5s

 

『你好，60，從今天開始，我就是你的嚮導，也算是你的哥哥吧？你可以叫我51。』

RK800-60，始終記得，當他的機體開始運作，眼睛睜開的那一瞬間他所看到的「人」，那個人，很美，他在LED的無機白光下閃著溫和的光芒，伸出了手握住他，他褪去了皮膚曾與他相觸，將他引導出如同棺材一樣的集裝箱。

後來他才知道，這張臉，與自己一模一樣，毫無二致，他們的機體每個角落都一模一樣，連身上的痣都分毫不差。

他們都是RK800，不同的只有，他是哨兵，而他是嚮導。

他甦醒的那天，自稱是「哥哥」的51引導著他與他結合，在他的仿生陰莖上律動，他的信息素與自己完全融合在一起，他們是一體的，60知道自己是為了他而出生的，這與他的記憶庫裡頭所記載的資料一致，他是塔的哨兵，而他是嚮導，但他們都是獵犬康納，為了狩獵而生的殺人兵器。

他們是這個世界上的彼此，是彼此的唯一，60以為是這樣的，他本來是這麼想的。

因為51一直都與他在一起，一直都在他身邊，他教導他運用哨兵的感官，教導他如何重合嚮導的精神領域，如何見他所見，感他所感。

他知道他們雖然幾乎一模一樣，但身為嚮導機的51遠比自己脆弱，他擁有強大的精神共感力，廣闊的精神領域與偵查力，優秀的判斷力，而與之相對的則是較為脆弱的機體與戰鬥能力上的不足，51從不諱言這些，反之，他似乎為此而感到驕傲。

「60是我最值得驕傲的弟弟，也是我最重要的哨兵呢。」60曾經傻傻地相信這個，他真的相信過。即使他常常對51東挑西揀，笑他有一張同樣的臉卻弱不經風，笑他甚至沒辦法在肉搏戰打贏他這個遠距特化機種。

他們沒有任務的時候往往都在模控生命待命，做著各式各樣的實驗，收集各種數據，他們要能撐過各種刁鑽的實驗以及試煉，60曾經整個下半身斷送在與一台族有三層樓高的巨大機器戰鬥實驗中，也曾經半個腦袋都被打飛不知所蹤，每次故障醒來時51總在他身邊握著他的手，把實驗數據傳給他，告訴他犯了甚麼錯，要怎樣才能更快、更強、更安全。

他的嚮導總在旁邊一次又一次的看著他被摧毀又甦醒，又總是帶著溫柔的笑，有時60會想，他就是為了與他的嚮導永遠在一起而被創造的，他會為了保護他的嚮導而更加強大，為了他的嚮導而更加兇殘，他會為他射殺一切敵人，只為他一個人的安全，只為他一句「幹的好」，只為他的親吻以及溫柔的撫觸，只為他落在他頭上撫慰的手。

直到有一天他終於發現他的嚮導不只屬於他一個人。

那是一次特別艱難的任務之後，他們在邊境與一隻小型游擊隊起了衝突，負責狙擊的RK小隊理應在制高點綜觀全局，但隊伍中的人類哨兵與仿生嚮導卻壓不過敵方的火力而被迫撤退，這時被要求斷後的自然是由純仿生人組成的RK小組。

以戰術考量來說是個徹底的錯誤，但站在保護人類哨兵的立場又是唯一的選項，51和60用光了所有的彈藥，最後被迫以近戰與敵人交鋒，戰鬥民族的哨兵是徹底的人間凶器，61用盡所有力氣保護51直到被拆掉了半截身體，他的聽覺元件最後捕捉到了身為嚮導的兄長撕心裂肺的吶喊，以及等待已久的空援到達的訊號。

那場戰鬥之後60被送回模控公司維修，再次開機已經是一周之後的事情，而這次迎接他醒來的不只有他的嚮導，還有他身上其他哨兵信息素的味道。

「為什麼你身上有其他哨兵的味道......？」他揪著自己的哥哥，自己的嚮導的領子湊近了他的頸項，那是不可能誤認的雜質，而且不只一個，光是60能分辨出來的味道就有三個，而且是他確定曾經一起戰鬥過的己方人類哨兵的味道，他的嚮導與其他的哨兵結合了，是暫時的結合但依舊是結合了，他的嚮導被別人弄髒了。

他是這麼的憤怒，憤怒到信息素瞬間暴漲，他的精神臨界飆升到自己無法控制的程度，而他的嚮導一如既往地安撫他，混著雜質的信息素依舊對他有效，卻讓人的機體為之懺抖。

「因為那是我的任務啊，60，你不是早就知道了嗎？在你醒來的第一天，我就告訴過你了。」51笑著，就像以前一樣笑著，溫柔、美麗、燦爛、純潔，就像他第一天喚醒了他，將褪去了皮膚層的手握著他引導他，把他們的任務告訴了他。

『你好，60，從今天開始，我就是你的嚮導，也算是你的哥哥吧？你可以叫我51。』他的笑容如此的美好，即使是擁有同樣外表的他，也無法彎出的美好弧度。『除了擔任你的嚮導之外，有必要我也會擔任其他人類哨兵的嚮導，所以我真的很高興現在有你了，畢竟有時候那群人類哨兵花樣有點多呢。』

是的，打從醒來的第一天他就知道了，那是他的嚮導，也不是他的嚮導。

他只是在逃避而已，他只是刻意遺忘而已，他假裝只要自己夠強大，只要自己戰無不勝，他的嚮導就永遠只是他一個人的。

「60，你還好嗎，你的精神臨界一直在上升，是不是硬體沒有完成安裝？還是軟體有甚麼問題？你能夠控制自己嗎？」51的手捧著他的臉頰，那是與他完全相同卻又有著不同美麗的臉，那是永遠清純卻又無比放蕩的臉，那是對他和人類都能施予相同笑容的臉，他與人類結合，卻又妄圖在此時用信息素控制他。

「不要用你那混了人類臭味的信息素覆蓋我！」60將自己的精神領域集中成一把利刃，暴怒的揮向自己的嚮導，但刀鋒在接觸到51精神領域的同時就消失無蹤，他的嚮導非但沒有收起信息素，反而將信息素的輸出功率再次調高，同時加大了精神領域的壓力，讓60完全失去對自己機體的控制力，只能癱軟在51的懷裡。

「對不起，60。」他的嚮導抱著他，彷彿在抱著一個人類的孩子，他依舊在微笑，卻說著對不起。「對不起。」

而60在51的信息素中溺水，那混了雜質的味道讓他幾乎溺斃。

 

『人類創造了你當他們的婊子，為什麼又要創造我？』60無法運作他的聲音元件，但他褪去了仿生皮層的手依舊握在51的手裡，他向51傳輸他的憤怒，卻只得到溫涼如水的回應。

『為了更有效的殘殺同類啊，60。』51讓60把頭枕在大腿上，微笑著輕撫他的頭髮。『我們的後繼機型也正在研發中喔，比我們更快、更強、更耐用的獵犬，為了成為次世代的殺戮兵器而誕生的仿生人，所以不要擔心，我仍然是你的，因為人類不夠堅固，也無法復原，他們只能聞著我的信息素送命，甚至無法了解我們看到的景色。』

『或許我們只是會殘殺更多的仿生人而已。』60冷笑，戰鬥民族的仿生嚮導也越來越多，哪天會不會也出現仿生哨兵呢？他們代替人類戰鬥，打著無限的代理戰爭，會不會哪天雙方都是由仿生哨兵和嚮導在戰鬥呢？』

『也許吧，但是那又有甚麼關係呢，反正我有你就好了。』51將手放在60的額頭上，稍微收回了壓制性的精神領域，這讓60至少能夠轉動頭部，於是他稍微偏過頭去望向自己的嚮導，依舊是笑得如此溫良。

『......』60看著自己的嚮導，彷彿今天才第一次認識他一樣的瞪大了眼睛。

『如果你這麼討厭人類的信息素的話，我也可以教你一個好方法。』51低下頭，將額頭靠在60的額上，身為我完成肉體與精神結合的哨兵，只要徹底用信息素覆蓋我，就能清除那些討厭的味道了。』

『......你在試圖操控我，不是用信息素，而是用你自己。』

然後51微笑著給他一個吻。

當51完全收回他的精神領域時，60翻過身來將他的嚮導壓在身下。

他咬著牙，看著自己順從的嚮導，對於被壓制毫不在意，反而伸出手撥開了60垂落至眼前的頭髮，散發著柔和的信息素安撫他，60完全能夠想像他在其他人類的身下也是如此的順從溫婉。

他不甘的咬上了51的唇，用的力道足以讓仿生皮層褪開，而51沒有抵抗也沒有阻止，反而伸出手環繞著自己弟弟的頸項，主動迎合並與之糾纏，模仿人類的舌尖相觸，彼此交換分泌的體液，而60並不滿足於此，他粗暴地扯下51的褲子，直奔他為了與男性性交而設計的陰戶，那裏已經是一片溼滑，這讓60感到噁心。

他的嚮導，他用心保護的嚮導，終究只是個人盡可夫的婊子，可以為任何一個哨兵張開大腿，只為保護人類哨兵那脆弱可憐的神智，讓他們能發揮身為一個戰鬥員的能力，那就是51被設計出來的原因。

60用力地扳開了嚮導的大腿插入了那濕潤的雌穴，手指在51的大腿上留下了凹痕，仿生嚮導的LED燈因此而閃著黃色的光芒，但他沒有阻止自己的哨兵，沒有發出任何疼痛的呼喊，他只是讓手沿著60的肩膀往下挪動，讓完全褪下皮層的雙手放在60的手上，但60拒絕褪去皮膚層，他只是用力咬噬著51的嘴唇，彷彿洩憤般的挺著腰抽插著，他的信息素攻擊性猛烈到令人窒息，像是一把為了砍劈而鍛冶的大刀，帶著沉重的壓力揮向51的精神領域，但51眉頭皺也不皺的承接下來，甚至不增加信息素的釋放來安撫或抵消60的攻擊性，他就只是這麼承受著，承受著60的怒氣和他的攻擊，承受著對他們而言只要關上傳感器就毫無意義的性行為，而他全面開放了他的感應器，在60的動作下嗚咽、呻吟，任由機體過熱，仿生肺所散發的熱氣和分泌出的冷凝液都被60給吞了進去。

60當然知道他口中的熱燙氣息和冷凝液的溫度代表甚麼，但他說甚麼也不願意停下來，他要將51身上的人類味道都弄掉，包含他這兩個該死的、淫亂的洞裏頭，再次讓他的嚮導完全屬於他。

當他射進了51的雌穴時，被壓在地上的嚮導因此而經孿了，他抬起了頭艱困的大口呼吸著，他張大嘴讓仿生肺葉的冷卻效果提高，冷凝液從口中像是唾液一般的滑落，機體因為高溫而行動遲緩。

而作為哨兵的60並沒有就這樣放過51，他將51翻了過來，逼他像狗一樣的翹高臀部，用力拍了那雪白的臀部一下之後從後穴插入，然後猛烈的幹了起來。

他壓著51，即使他知道對方絕對不會反抗，但他仍壓著51的手，他那褪下仿生皮層的手掌彷彿在呼喊著他也做出同樣的動作，要他像以前一樣，褪下皮層做愛，交換著數位訊號的刺激和回憶、感覺，而非單純的模仿人類性交。

但他不想做，他完全不要這麼做，他無法讓自己不去想那些溫暖的訊號只是嚮導能力的一部分，一種虛假的安撫，他無法讓自己去懷疑過去的一切是否都只是一種欺騙、一種操縱，如果仿生人會流眼淚的話或許60已經哭了也不一定，但是仿生人不會，所以他只能用自己膚色的手緊握著51蒼白的手指，用盡他所有的力氣去表達他的怨氣與怒氣以及深層的拒絕。

這一切最後以60將仿生精液也射入51的腸道後告終，過去他總喜歡欣賞自己的精液從51又窄又小的穴裡流出來的樣子，有時他甚至會去舔，好享受51窘迫的樣子(他的精液型號是UM-133，人類不可食用；51的潤滑液和精液卻是UM-023，人類可食用款，哈)，但這時他只想快點離開這個房間，這個他們在一起待命，在一起恢復，在一起修理的房間。

「我討厭你。」60咬著牙，對著51的耳邊吐出憤怒的語句，這是他第一次對51說出這句話，而之後，他還會說很多，很多次。

「.....我也喜歡你，60。」而51則是翻過手掌，交握著那遲遲不肯退下皮膚層的手，微微地笑著。

END

.......為什麼60一到我手上就這麼苦命啊.......(眼光飄遠)


End file.
